Titanic 2 Mystery
by Obsidian Aquamarine
Summary: David is an 18 year old student trying to escape his life in New York by traveling towards Greece on a replica of the original Titanic, the Titanic 2. While on board he finds himself involved in a mystery that will put his, and every other passenger's, life at risk all the while trying to sort out his feelings for a certain shy girl he first met at the unveiling of the Titanic 2.


Hey guys. It's me Obby (name given to me by my favorite author, Tensei Kano. You should check his stories out… they are amazing!) This is the first story I'm posting …. But I really, really, really hope that it won't be the last one…. I don't know, but please don't judge me too hard on how I write, i am a begginer after all. This is the story-line, of a CD-ROM game called "1912 Titanic Mystery", with my own twists. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: Your A Shy One  
**

"Wow. These people sure have a lot of information…. or sources. " I mutter as I finish reading the newspaper article. Random people are walking down and up the dock around me; some of them are here for the 'Titanic 2's maiden voyage in America, one of those people is me. The only reason that I agreed to come was because my ticket was complimentary, and I need to travel to Europe, Greece, to be exact. I know it's not someplace that most 18 year olds would love to spend their time at, but really, who cares what people think of me? It's bad enough my parents think that I'm gay because I've never had a girlfriend and others just see me as a social outcast. Plus I don't know why my parents looked at me weirdly when I told them that I would travel to Greece and study there during my summer vacation than stay here in New York and study with people teasing me all the time, calling me _teacher's pet, geek, nerd_,_ gay…._well other things that I won't mention here since I really don't want to remember the other crude remarks thrown my way. The line at the titanic 2's entrance is diminishing little by little, soon there are only about 5 people left besides me. I sigh, get up from the bench I was formally sitting on and walk towards the line further down the dock. I don't know why but for the last 20 minutes the captain has been standing next to the ticket booth thing introducing himself to some of the passengers. When my turn comes to give them my ticket I decide to thank the captain, well after he's done speaking. "Welcome aboard 'Titanic 2'! I'm Captain Miller. I've twenty years of service in the British Royal Navy and I am looking forward to my 1st civilian command, and what a fine vessel she is- 'Titanic 2' is a return to a long lost era. Enjoy the trip!" "Thank you Captain." I say quietly while looking down. The captain doesn't say anything, I look up to see that he is frowning slightly, but as soon as he sees me looking up he instantly turns his frown back into a smile. "I see you're a shy one, aren't you, son?" He says. "I-I-I guess..." I stutter. "Hmm..." he stands in a thinking position. I feel someone come towards us. I see that it's a woman around the age of 27. The lady is wearing a white doctor's coat over a pink blouse with a celeste knee length skirt and black pumps. Her auburn hair is cut in layers. She looks at Captain Miller with a half amused look on her face, then she gives a small, almost inaudible sigh, she turns towards me."I'm Elsa Young, your ship's doctor. Should you require any medical assistance please feel free to visit the ship's hospital. Despite what Captain Miller says about returning to the past, I can assure you that our facilities are quite modern, Mr..." I realize that she is asking for my name. "Oh! Sorry doctor. I'm Thomas Fray." I answer, the beginning of my sentence is rushed, but I manage to calm down enough to say my name and **not **sound like there's a serial killer standing behind her. Doctor Young gives a nod. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Fray." And with that she turns to leave, but instantly turns around when a big clatter of instruments is heard on the top deck, maybe the promenade. Some seconds later a male voice is heard yelling things like 'I'm really, really sorry!' or 'Where's Captain Miller. Do you know where Captain Miller is? Captain Miller!' Just from the tone of voice I can tell that he is frantic about something, or at least worried. I look around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from, and I finally spot it. Coming down some stairs is a man of about 20, with blond hair, and brown eyes wearing a black tuxedo. When he reaches us he takes a minute to catch his breath, it's now obvious that he's been running around looking for the captain, after he steadies his breathing he turns to me. "Hi there. I'm Cole Nesmith, trumpet player and bandleader of 'The Icebergs', our Jazz combo aboard Titanic 2. There will be grand music in the 1st class lounge tonight. Drop by if you get the chance." As soon as he's done he sharply turns his head and a stream of words, that all sound like gibberish, attack the captain, snapping him out of his reverie. While the captain tries to slow Cole down, a tall African-American man wearing a waiters outfit appears on the stairs leaning against the railing probably he also knows Cole. The unknown guy smiles and gives a sigh, Yep, I was right he does know Cole. The African- American man walks towards us and introduces himself "And speaking of the 1st class lounge, I am Issac Maryland, and I'll be serving the most delectable rum concoctions for the passengers. If the music is not enough to tempt you to visit, then maybe the promise of my wonderful rum drinks will." He finishes the words with a smile, as if he's been practicing the lines forever. Suddenly though a pudgy man in a penguin suit appears his face an emotionless mask. "Very good then. I am Andrew your steward. Let me show you to your cabin." I turn to the crew I met just recently. "Well…. Thank-you for your time everyone. I-I-I-'ll see you around then." The only people that apparently heard me were Doctor Young and Issac Maryland. "Well then sir, are you coming?" Andrew asks. I stutter and begin walking towards the stairs where we are to board the ship. "Y-y-yes. Yes. I'm coming." "We will see you later Mr. Fray." I hear the doctor Andrew and me climbed the stairs. Suddenly I feel the wind knocked out of me, hear something lightly drop and feel myself stumble a bit. "Ouch….." a voice remarks quietly.


End file.
